Shipments of items are often assembled and fulfilled from distribution or fulfillment centers where the items are stored. Items are pulled from the inventory located at the distribution or fulfillment center by employees, packed, and shipped. Items in the inventory in the fulfillment center may be stored in one or more locations within the fulfillment center, either together as a group or separately throughout the fulfillment center.